Memories Lost
by Dark Angel Of Wind
Summary: Because of the accident Chazz has trouble with his memory. Because of the accident his brothers are dead. Because of the accident he needs a person with him at all times. And because of the accident Jaden won't leave him alone. T for Language. Rivalshipp


**Memories Lost**

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**Summary: Because of the accident Chazz has trouble with his memory. Because of the accident his brothers are dead. Because of the accident he needs a person with him at all times. And because of the accident Jaden won't leave him alone.**

**DA- just a plot bunny that has been gnawing on my head. Please enjoy and review at the end.**

_**'thinking'**_

"**Speaking"**

**#**

**Date: 11/12/10**

**Mood: nostalgic**

**Song: Everything is all right**

**weather: cloudy**

_ No new recollections, not that that's ever different from every day. I saw Syrus at the Clinic today after my daily session, I tried chatting him up about old times but he told me that he didn't remember me. At first I thought he was joking but he was never the type to lie. That was his biggest weakness, being honest to a fault._

I figured out that he's in there for the same thing I am. But he seems to have more of a personality switch then amnesia......not that I **have **amnesia but I do have trouble once and a while ever since the accident. 

_I just...forget things sometimes. For example, I would be walking down the street talking to someone and in the midst of a conversation I'll forget who he or she is. Or I could be in my room reading and the next thing I know I'm in the kitchen wondering how I got there with a cola in my hands. Last week I even forgot who I was._

_I've been to many doctors and all of them gave me different diagnosis. Short term memory loss, long term memory loss, and other stuff. But honestly it doesn't bother me. It always lasts a few minutes or at the longest a day, and I always keep a online journal in case it ever got REALLY bad._

_Jaden is always with me whenever I go through one of my episodes anyway. It used to annoy the hell out of me that he would pop up at my house every day at 10 in the morning so we could 'hang out'. No, now it just pisses me the hell off._

_I am not some nutbar that needs attention every waking second! And it's always "Chazz why don't we duel?" and "Chazz I'm hungry!" and the ever popular "Chazz I'm bored!" GAH! He drives me CRAZY! But every time I try to send him home he just gets more persistent about staying...I don't understand that about him. He almost acts like he's afraid of me _

Chazz sighed as he finished his latest journal entry and leaned back into his chair. He pushed his long black bangs out of his face and sighed loudly. He closed his charcoal eyes and smiled softly at the soft music in the background from Jaden's headphones. He would never admit this to the brunette, but music always had a soothing effect on him. He frowned and opened his eyes at the sound of crunching and swiveled his chair around to see the 20 year old in baggy black belted jeans and a red long sleeved shirt, his feet were on the wall as he laid down on the bed, his head was upside down watching him while eating salt and vinegar chips.

"could you please not eat chips upside down like that?" he said in a chiding tone, rolling down the sleeves of his black turtle neck.

He giggled and took a bite of another chip. "awwww are you worried that I might choke Chazzy?"

"No, I'm worried about you getting chip crumbs on my nice clean carpet" he replied with gritted teeth

Jaden pouted and threw a small pillow at his chest, making him laugh.

"so are you done with this morning's entry yet? I wanna go see Syrus! I wanna see Syrus!" he said as he righted herself up and bounced on his bed, smiling broadly.

Chazz groaned at his antics before putting on his trench coat and throwing Jaden's jacket at his face and watched exasperatedly as Jaden acted like it was suffocating him.

"come on then, I don't have all day."

Jaden pulled the jacket off of his face and pouted at his friends anger

"calm down chazz, I was just trying to make you laugh is all."

Chazz growled as he put on his shoes and opened the room door

"it's not funny, you're not funny, now HURRY UP!"

he stomped toward the front door as Jaden hopped on one foot trying to put on his shoes as fast as he can to try to catch up to his troubled friend.

_'Oh Chazz, why can't you just let yourself be happy?'_

#

"-and then he said 'that's my rainbow dragon!'"

Jaden laughed boisterously as he finished his tale.

He wiped a tear from his eye and looked over at his companion hoping to find him at least mildly amused by his tale. But his smile fell from his face as he noticed that Chazz wasn't even listening as the two of them walked towards the Truesdale Estate.

Jaden scratched the back of his head and thought of a different story he could tell, or maybe a joke. Nah Chazz hated jokes.

Jaden sighed as he looked over at Chazz. His eyes were glazed over showing he was deep in thought,

his shoulders were slumped over and he walked mechanically.

He frowned and scratched his chin, opened his mouth a few times and closed it as each idea for conversation failed to come forth.

He crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he tried to think of something to say or do to make his friend buck up when a hand was placed on his shoulder making him jump with a loud squeal.

"shut up you idiot, you were zoning out. We're here already."

Jaden laughed nervously as Chazz took his hand off of his shoulder and frowned again seeing Chazz's indifferent face as he rang the door bell.

A loud buzzing sounded before a low tired voice spoke over the intercom, _**"hello?"**_

"yo Zane! It's us! We came to visit you and Sy!" Jaden yelled back into the speakers, making Chazz cringe

"_**Jaden? Hold on one second"**_

Jaden hummed a tune as the door slowley opened revealing a ashen faced and baggy eyed Zane Truesdale.

"Wow Zane, You look like crap" Chazz smirked

Zane glanced at him before turning back to Jaden and opened the door fully and it took all of his will power to not gasp audibly at his old rival's appearance. His hair was dull and limp and he was skin and bones, he was currently wearing a blue robe, his white pajamas showing from the collar.

"you know, despite Chazz's brutal honesty, you don't really look so good. What's up?" Jaden asked, concern lacing his voice.

Zane didn't reply and walked into the house leaving the door open for them. Jaden hurried in after him as Chazz closed the door behind him.

They walked awhile until Zane stopped at the foot of a large staircase, he then turned to them with sad teary eyes and fell to his knees.

Jaden knelt immediately and grabbed the older mans shoulders in order to steady him.

"Zane! What's wrong?! Are you ok?! Is something wrong?!"

"..it's Syrus isn't it?" Jaden spin his head around to see a stoic Chazz looking down on the both of them.

Zane nodded as the tears started to fall, "He's not the same anymore. The kind hearted, warm, loving, caring, pure soul that was my brother is now a cold apathetic shell" he told them in a shaky voice.

"he'll get better Zane, you'll see. Soon he'll be running up to you with open arms and-"

a loud thud made Jaden turn around to see a slightly scared looking black slifer looking around him in confusion. Jaden sighed mentally. Between Zane, Syrus, and Chazz he had his hands full.

He rose and slowly walked towards Chazz who was growing more alarmed.

"..Chazz?" he asked in a calm voice, not wanting to startle the young man.

Chazz's head whirled around and stared at Jaden with wide fearful eyes.

"wh-who are you? Where the hell am I?!" Chazz shouted as he backed away from the approaching slifer.

"it's ok Chazz, I'm a friend. You're at a friends house, and nobody is going to hurt you" Jaden held his hands up to calm him and relaxed as soon as he saw recognition in Chazz's eyes.

"Jaden? What happened?" Chazz said in a confused tone

"nothing bud, you had another lil daydream that's all." he knew that Chazz didn't like to talk about his _episodes _

He moved back over to Zane and saw that he was now standing up and his expression was back to it's usual stoic way. This did not bode well for the blue haired man's mentality.

"you ok there Zane?" Jaden asked as he followed the now walking older man, making sure that Chazz was following behind him.

"I was going to ask the same about him" he replied without turning around

he gulped as he felt the glare from behind him, "yea he's fine hehehe. So how's Syrus doing anyway?"

the stopped at the top of the stairs and they watched Zane turn to the left and nodded to the door on the left in the hall corridor.

"see for yourself, I have to finish preparing lunch so if you'll excuse me" without another word Zane was down the stairs and beyond Jaden's help.

He sighed mentally as he walked in front of the door and braced himself for whatever he might hear or see. He stood staring at the door as he hesitated, thinking about what he could say or do that wouldn't offend his best friend, when he felt himself being pushed aside and saw Chazz giving him a look before turning the knob and opening the door.

#

**DA- kinda crappy I know, but I've had the idea in my head for a long while know and it was frustrating me not writing it down ya know? Actually don't know where I'm going to go with this one, playing it all by ear. So any and all hints, ideas, etc, would be welcomed. Till next time, DA! OUT!**


End file.
